The Unknown Hero
by Chanel101
Summary: At age 17, Aria Bautista found herself randomly kidnapped by a gang of thugs. She has now spent the last five years trying to figure out who attacked her and who was the silent hero who saved her. Not good with summaries but read to find out more.
1. Introduction

**Readers: **Ok so I've got another suspenseful story for you =) I hope you all enjoy it. For those of you who gave me other ideas, I really appreciate them and I'll try to get to them soon =) I don't own any WWE characters in this story!

**Prologue**

"_Wake up….wake up little girl…" _

I didn't recognize the voice calling to me in the dark, but I was certain that I was nowhere near my family or my friends. In fact, the last thing I remembered was leaving my job and heading to my car. The next thing I knew, I was grabbed by a much larger man and dragged across the parking lot to a truck, or maybe it was a car… I couldn't remember after that point.

My head was pounding as I opened my eyes to a bright light shining directly into my eyes. I could feel that I was tied to a wooden chair and was wearing very loose clothing.

"H-hello?" I called out. "Who's there?"

I heard a deep laugh before someone grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my head back. I screamed and closed my eyes so unsure of what was going on.

"_Open her eyes you idiot!" _Another guy spat.

Without thinking I opened my eyes trying to see if I would recognize these men. Just as I did it, one of them put these drops in my eye that instantly blurred my vision.

"Hey! I can't see!" I cried. "What did you do to me?"

I heard a few other men laughing, instantly scaring the living daylights out of me. Who in the hell were these guys and what did they want with me?

"_Hahahah that's the whole point of it girlie. You see, your uncle thinks he can hide from me…but I won't rest until he comes out of retirement and faces me." _

I shook my head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

The man released my hair and began walking around me while the other guys snickered. I was so afraid of the position I was in, so worried that these men were going to seriously hurt me. I didn't know what they wanted with my Uncle Dave or who they thought he was. Maybe I didn't know him myself…

These men ended up torturing me for three days straight. I was constantly blinded, thrown into cold rooms with barley any clothing, and sometimes hit and kicked. I didn't understand why this was happening to me or when it would end.

On the third day, I was laying in a dark room all alone, when I heard someone sneak into the room. I laid still thinking it was one of the men trying to do further harm to me. The guy placed a warm blanket over my body and then picked me up in his arms. I still couldn't see anything at that point, but a few moments later I heard policemen and sirens all around me. The man handed me off to the paramedics and…I never got a chance to see him or at least thank him for saving me. I sure hope I get that chance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's three thirty in the morning and once again I find myself up in the middle of the night. It's thundering and lightening outside, and rain is pouring all around. I sat on my couch in the living room, staring off into the storm through the window behind me. This is the fifth time this week that I've done this. As a matter of fact…I do this almost every night. I can still hear the terrible laugh of the men who once held me captive. The police have yet to catch them and because of it, my uncle keeps a close watch over me. I ended up having to take online classes for college and going with my Uncle on his MMA trips. I never understood why he did that type of work. It was so boring sitting backstage while he went out to do his boxing.

When we were home, I spent my time taking classes and working in his private gym. Ever since the kidnapping, he never let me drive home on my own. On top of that, I was forced to give up my apartment and move into his house. He simply refused to let anything else happen to me.

"Aria?"

I looked towards the entrance of the living room and saw my uncle walking into the room. He was a tall man with bulky arms and wide shoulders. He used to have hair that was about 2inches short but he buzzed it all off before I came to this town to live with him. My mother, Adrian, is his sister. I lived with her up until I turned 13. She lost her job and married this chiropractor who told her he didn't want any children living in his house. I was pretty shocked when she chose him over me…the two of us hadn't spoken up until the day I was rescued from those thugs. She came to the hospital to see if I was alright, but I was in so much shock that I didn't speak to anyone. In fact, I didn't speak for nearly a month after it happened.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked me as he sat down on the couch.

I sighed and turned around so I could sit down properly. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

He chuckled, "Do you ever sleep?"

I smiled and pulled my feet up onto the couch. "I try to, but…it's been hard since that night."

He nodded, "I know how you feel baby, but I promise that no one else will hurt you like they did. Besides, the police have a lead in the case and things will get better from that point on."

"I hope so." I said. "Dave, were you there when I was pulled out of that place?"

"I got there shortly after, why?" he asked.

I dropped my gaze, "Well, I still have no idea who actually saved me. I know it was a man but that's all I know."

He sighed, "Look Aria, it was five years ago. Maybe it was one of the officers. Why is that important to you?"

"Come on Dave, anyone who went through that would want to know who it was that saved them. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would, but like I said it's been five years. You're a grown woman now and it's time to let go of the past. I know it's not easy, but you've got me here for support."

I smiled at him, "Ok then."

"Alright, now get back to bed. You need to rest." He said as he got up and turned to leave.

I sat there for a little longer thinking to myself, "I'll find out the truth one day."

The next morning I got up bright and early so I could make some breakfast. My normal routine consisted of cooking and watching the early morning news at the same time. Dave usually got up shortly after the smell of bacon and eggs reached his room. It was always amusing to watch him rub his eyes and take a seat at the table where I placed his newspaper and coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as I scrambled some more eggs.

I nodded, "I'm ok. Just taking things one step at a time."

"Good," he said. "Your mother called yesterday by the way."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really? What did she want?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I missed the call."

I giggled, "She probably didn't want anything. Especially if she didn't call back,"

"You're probably right. I never understood that woman. Even when we were children she was so strange with her decision making."

I shook my head as I put some eggs on his plate and then sat the skillet in the sink. I then picked up his plate and took it to him.

"Wow, you always make great food." He said, not wasting any time to start eating. "I know you didn't get those skills from your mom."

"Sure didn't. That was dad's teaching." I said as I took a seat adjacent to him and started peeling a banana.

"Was it his teaching that taught you not to eat?" he said.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "For the last time I'm on a diet. Do you want a porker for a niece?"

"I'd rather have a porker than a toothpick for a niece. Seriously there is nothing wrong with your body Aria."

I smiled a little, "Thanks, but that won't change my mind."

He shook his head and began eating the rest of his food. I always loved my days with my uncle. He was always so supportive and funny at the same time. Still…I couldn't help but think about the events of my past. They kept replaying like a broken record in my mind and by the looks of it…nothing would change that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After our breakfast we headed up to our rooms to get ready for our day. I had to work at the gym and my uncle was going to work out for awhile. I short of loved working there since I got to meet a lot of cute guys and my uncle paid me pretty well. But part of me thinks that being as pretty as I am is what got me into that mess five years ago.

"Hey Dave! Back for another workout today?" said my Uncle's best friend, Ric. He was a funny old man who always made me feel better when I was feeling down.

"You know it man," my uncle responded before high fiving Ric.

Ric smiled at me, "Miss Aria, beautiful as always I see."

I sighed and walked behind the receptionist desk to hug him. "How are you Ric?"

"Oh I'm much better now that you're here." He said.

My uncle looked over his shoulder at him, "Easy old man…she may be 22 but she's too young for you."

Ric chuckled, "Damn. Must your uncle always bust my balls?"

I giggled as Ric left the desk to go join my uncle in the locker room. I sat my purse down under the desk and then took a seat in front of the computer. I noticed that a few of the original guys were already here and signed in, leaving me with less work to do. I spun around in my chair and picked up a few towels and spray bottles to sit out on the counter. Just as I spun back around the phone rang.

I cleared my throat and shook the mouse on the computer before picking up the phone. "Dave's Gym this is Aria speaking, how can I help you?"

"Uh yes I was wondering if I could set up a membership with your gym." Said a deep Texas voice.

I smiled and pulled up our membership screen, "Ok sir, can you give me your first and last name?"

"It's Mark Calaway," he said.

I nodded and typed the name into the computer. "Give me one second sir, our system runs background checks on all new members."

"Oh boy, I hope my wrap sheet doesn't pop up. I'm sure it's as big as a football field."

I giggled already loving this guy's personality. When the background check was done I raised an eyebrow at what his occupation stated.

"Um sir?"

"I knew it!" he said once again making me laugh.

"No, I was just going to ask you if you seriously work for the WWE." I asked.

He chuckled, "Yes ma'am I do."

"Wow, well you'll fit right in here with the other guys." I said as I got his membership stuff done.

"Nice, so what's the rate for that place?" he asked.

"Well it depends on the type of membership you want." I said. We have the Bronze membership which is 50 bucks a month and you come on a weekly basis, the silver membership is 70 bucks plus the weekly visit and private times with a trainer, and the gold membership is 90 bucks and you come whenever you want and get private times all to yourself."

"hmmm…" he said before he got quiet.

"Um, sir? Are you still there?"

He chuckled, "Oh yeah I'm still here…I just enjoy listening to you talk."

I widened my eyes and looked around, "Uh…thank you."

"No problem, and since you sound like a sweet girl I think I'll take the Gold membership." He said.

I smiled, "Ok sir, and when would you like to start?"

"Umm…now." He said.

I stopped typing and looked up towards the front door. He was looking right at me with a smirk on his face. I watched him as he hung up his cell phone and walked over to my desk. I had to cross my legs to keep myself from squirming. This guy was sooo sexy. He was wearing a grey beater with some black basket ball shorts and white tennis shoes. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a blue bandana tied over his head. He was tall as hell too, with plenty of tattoos covering his arms.

I smiled at him as I slowly hung up the phone. He leaned against the counter and pulled down his sunglasses, showing me those light green eyes.

"Well hello there, you're even more gorgeous in person." He said.

I laughed, "Thanks for the complement but don't let my uncle hear that out of you."

He chuckled, "Oh please. I think I can handle your uncle, whoever he is."

"Well he's the owner of this place," I told him as I handed him his new member's card. "And a very accomplished MMA fighter."

"MMA huh? Well nevermind, maybe I ought to back down." He said.

I nodded sarcastically and then pointed towards the locker room. "He's back there if you want to meet him."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Actually I think I'm having a great time meeting you."

I rolled my eyes, "That's what they all say when they start here."

"Yeah but I'm different…you said your name was Aria right?" he said.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"That's a unique name. You must be one unique girl." He said.

I dropped my gaze, "If you say so."

He smirked, "Well I'm going to leave you alone now. I don't want your uncle to kill me."

I giggled, "Ok."

He stepped away from my desk and headed towards the locker room. I smiled and shook my head thinking to myself, "Why must all men be attracted to me?"

I knew I couldn't get involved with anyone especially after what happened to me. At this point, even the nicest guys had a hidden motive in my eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I went back to my job checking on all the guys in the gym and cleaning off the exercise equipment. After I made my first round I went back to the desk to check my Facebook page. A few moments later I glanced up from my desk and saw Mark sitting across the gym from me. He smirked at me before cracking his knuckles. I tried to pretend I wasn't looking at him but it became even tougher when he pulled his shirt off and laid it behind him. I sighed and looked down at my screen trying to focus on my status. But my eyes slowly traveled back in his direction.

He was lifting some pretty heavy weights, flexing those juicy biceps. I couldn't help but lick my lips and squeeze my thighs together. Damn it why did he have to tease me like this? I promised myself that I would stay away from men for awhile and he wasn't making it easy.

"Aria? Earth to Aria….ARIA!"

I gasped as Ric's voice rang in my head, "Huh? Oh sorry Ric I was just-"

"-Looking at the latest catch?" he said with a laugh. "No way girlie you don't want to mess with that guy."

"Why not?" I asked.

He glanced towards the clock, "Come on, it's time for break."

I nodded and grabbed my purse before locking the computer. The two of us then headed out of the building to our favorite place for lunch. I ordered my favorite soup, New England Clam Chowder with some crackers while Ric got himself a ham and cheese hoagie.

"Now, tell me why I should stay away from Mr. Calaway." I said as we took a seat outside of the pub.

Ric finished chewing his food and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Well for one, the man is dangerous. Have you ever seen him on Raw?"

I shook my head, "I haven't watched Raw since 1999…I was pretty young then."

He sighed, "Well he was dangerous then and he's even worse now. The man is all about people respecting him and if he doesn't get what he wants…let's just say things get pretty ugly."

I folded my arms, "Any other reason I should take a detour away from him?"

"Your uncle hates him."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "He does?"

"Oh yeah, he hates him big time." He said.

"How come?"

Ric went to say something else but then backed down, "Oh nevermind, it's not that important."

I chuckled, "It must be if you want me to stay away from him."

"Look Aria, your uncle won't like it and neither will I. Just do your job like normal and things will be alright."

I glared at him like he was crazy and then wondered if Mark had something to do with what happened to me 5 years ago.

"Alright Ric. I'll stay away from him."

After our lunch we walked back to the gym so I could finish my shift and take care of my online classes. I was studying to be a vet and it was a little tough since my uncle wouldn't let me go to a real school to get some hands on practice with animals. I didn't blame him though. Anytime I went outdoors, I found myself constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure no one was going to attack me. If only I had someone to make me feel like I was safe outdoors…

Dave and I left the gym around 6 to go home. I was quiet in the car, trying to gather the courage to talk to him about possibly letting me attend real school.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I moved my hair behind my ear and sighed, "I'm alright, I'm just confused about something."

"Is it something I could help you with?"

I turned myself to face him, "Actually it is…I don't understand why you want me to forget about what happened to me, but you do everything you can to remind me that it happened."

He glanced at me for a second, "What do you mean?"

"Well you keep me indoors all the time, you don't let me drive myself home from work, and you won't let me go to a real college."

"Aria I'm sorry about all that, but I refuse to let those bastards get their hands on you again." He said,

I shook my head, "I know that, but how do you expect me to get over it if you won't help me forget?"

"Aria you are very capable of forgetting about it. I'm just taking some extra precautions."

I folded my arms, "Look, I'm studying to be a vet. How in the hell am I supposed to learn much without any hands on experience?"

He shifted in his seat, "Watch your mouth Aria. I'm still your uncle and you need to respect me. As for your complaint, I'll hire some people to bring some animals to the house. You can learn that way."

"Ok and what about my future job?" I asked.

"I'll take you to work and pick you up."

I rolled my eyes and growled, "Dave you're not helping! It's been five years…isn't that what you told me?"

"Yes but…look let's not do this right now ok? I just want to get you home so we can relax like always."

I sighed and glared out the window, "Fine…now why don't you tell me why you don't like Mark."

His hands tightened on the wheel and a hard look formed on his face. "I have my reasons…just stay away from him like Ric told you. That man is dangerous Aria and I won't have you getting hurt yet again."

"I understand that, but I can't help but feel like you're not telling me something." I said.

"Aria, I'm warning you, just forget it ok? Stay away from Mark. Period."

I bit my tongue and fell silent until we got home. As soon as we pulled into the garage, I hopped out of the car and ran into the house, not stopping until I got all the way up to my room. I ended up staying in their throughout the night, refusing to speak to him. While I sat in there, I made it up in my mind that I would find out my own answers for myself…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I found myself feeling a little better about things, but I still didn't want to talk to Dave. Luckily he wasn't going to be at the gym with me that day. He drove me down there and dropped me off without saying two words to me. Good. That's just the way I wanted it for the time being. I knew we would end up talking eventually but for now, silence was a very sweet tune coming from him.

"Hey Aria, how are you today?" Ric asked when I walked into the gym.

I sighed and hugged him, "Oh I've been better. Is anyone here yet?"

He looked around at the quiet place, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"I want to punch something. Do you mind if I go into the private room downstairs and hit the punching bag for awhile?"

He laughed, "Uh-Oh, Dave must of pissed you off."

I nodded and dropped my purse on the desk, "Bingo."

Ric shook his head and then walked over to a small locker and opened it. "What did he do this time?"

"Well basically I tried to convince him to let me go to a normal school and he chewed me out about it." I said as I pulled all my hair up into a ponytail

"Awe, baby girl, you know he's just trying to protect you." He said as he picked up the boxing gloves. "He doesn't want to see you get hurt again. He was very traumatized when you first went missing and even more so when you were found two states away."

I looked at him in shock, "I was two states away? How come I never knew that?"

"Well after that guy saved you he handed you over to the paramedics and they put you to sleep. Dave came and got you from the hospital and you slept like a baby all the way home."

I shook my head, "I'm still confused about what they wanted. The main guy kept asking for my uncle to come back and face him…do you think one of the MMA fighters kidnapped me?"

He shook his head, "No, if I had to guess it was someone from the WWE."

"What do you mean?"

"Damn, I shouldn't have said that." He said as I put on the gloves. "Nevermind that last part dear, you just got throw those punches."

I nodded and walked away from him, "Ok."

While I was the private gym, I thought about the small piece of information that Ric told me. Why would someone from the WWE want to hurt my uncle? This person wanted it so bad that they went so far as to kidnap and torture me. None of this made sense. My uncle was an MMA fighter, not a wrestler…well, as far as I knew. Before I came here I barely got to talk to him because of his busy work schedule. I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that time flew pretty fast. I had already been in the gym for an hour which meant some of the guys were here. When I dropped my gaze I caught a figure coming into the gym from the corner of my eye. Judging by his size, I knew exactly who it was.

"Nice punches…I think you hit a lot better than that uncle of yours."

I smiled and turned around, seeing Mark walking towards me. I quickly noticed that he wasn't dressed in any gym attire. His hair was flowing down his back touching the black Affliction T-shirt he was wearing. He was also wearing some form fitting jeans and a pair of black Timberlands.

As he approached me I folded my arms across my chest thinking about asking him directly about his problems with my uncle.

"I'm sorry if I was a little over the top yesterday," he said. "I'm like that with pretty girls."

I nodded, "That's cool…I'm actually not supposed to be talking to you right now."

He chuckled, "Yeah I figured. Your uncle sure can hold a grudge can't he?"

I shrugged, "Yeah that's true, only he never told me what this grudge was al about."

He folded his arms across his chest and slightly tilted his head. "Interesting, I thought you were a WWE fan?"

"I am but I stopped watching it before your return in 2000." I said as I pulled my hair tie from my head, letting my long hair fall from the ponytail.

He smirked at me, "That's interesting…"

I ran my hands through my hair, getting it back into place. "I've got to get back to work."

"Well, wait just a minute, I wanted to ask you to come out with me tonight." He said as he stepped a little closer to me.

I giggled, "I just told you I wasn't allowed to talk to you."

"I don't care what you just told me. As far as I'm concerned you're a grown ass woman and you should be able to answer that for yourself."

I raised my eyebrow at him as if he had lost his mind. I guess what Ric said was true. This man definitely didn't take no for an answer when he really wanted something from you. I sighed and reached in my back pocket for my cell phone. I checked my little calendar and saw that my uncle had an MMA fight that night, which meant he wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning.

I glared at Mark who was still waiting on an answer. "I'll think about it."

"That's not an answer," he said.

"I know it's not…give me until the end of my shift and you'll have an answer." I said with a playful smirk.

He raised his eyebrow at me and then smiled, "A woman after my own heart, I love this game."

I winked at him, "I learn pretty fast. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do."

Without another word I walked past him, brushing my shoulder against his hard arm. Before I could leave the room he turned around and said, "I'll meet you here at 9 later on."

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "Like I said, I'll give you an answer after my shift."

"No one says no to me Aria,"

"Well I just might be the first if you keep pushing my buttons." I said before heading back upstairs to my desk. There were three guys there waiting for me to sign them in.

"Sorry about the wait guys, I had something to attend to." I said as I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sat down at the desk. Mark came up the steps from the downstairs area, looking at me with an amusing smile. I smiled back thinking about really sneaking out to hang with this supposedly dangerous man.


	6. Chapter 5

**Readers: **Thank you so much for the reviews! For those of you who are reading this story, if you haven't left any reviews yet, some would be appreciated =) Anyways there's a cliffhanger warning so…be prepared.

**Chapter 5**

At the end of my shift, Mark and I met up at the exit of the building. He basically blocked me from leaving until I agreed to meet up with him later that night.

"Are you serious right now?" I asked.

"Well seeing as how I've been waiting around all day for your shift to end…I'd say I'm pretty serious."

I chuckled and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "If I say yes, will you let me pass?"

"Maybe." He said as he folded his arms. "So what's it going to be?"

I looked away for a moment knowing that if I didn't get my ass outside soon, Dave would come inside looking for me. I spotted his cell phone in his pocket so I stepped up to him and took it from his pocket. He looked at me with mix of shock and amusement on his face. With a smirk, I put my number in his phone and then texted my own phone so I could save his number. When I handed him his phone back, he stepped out of my way.

"I'll call you when Dave leaves." I said as I walked out the door.

My uncle was patiently waiting in his truck, talking on his cell phone to his personal trainer. I was happy he was on the phone because that meant I didn't have to speak to him. I leaned my head against my fist and glared out the window, wondering what Mark had planned for later on. It kind of excited me knowing that I was going to completely disregard what my uncle wanted me to do. But truthfully I was tired of living a sheltered life, it was time for me to take my life back in my hands.

"Alright man I'll talk to you later, bye." Dave said as he hung up his cell phone.

I rolled my eyes knowing he was about to start a conversation with me but I really didn't have anything to say to him at this point.

"How was the gym?" he asked as he turned down the radio.

I shrugged, "Fine as always."

"Uh huh…" he said sarcastically.

I glanced at him, "What's your problem?"

He sighed, "Ric told me he saw you talking to Mark today."

I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth, "Oh for the love of God…"

"Hey, I told you to stay away from him Aria." He said.

"And I technically did…the man came and found me for crying out loud." I said. "And I don't need a babysitter thank you."

"What have I told you about your mouth?" he snapped. "You might be 22 years old but I'm still your uncle and you live in my house!"

I looked at him like he had lost his mind because at this point he had. I folded my arms and glared out the window in silence not wanting to argue much longer. When we got to the house, I slowly got out of the truck and slammed the door shut.

"Don't push my buttons Aria."

I stopped in the doorway to the house and turned around, "You should really stop pushing mine. And for the record, YOU forced me to live here, asshole!"

"Aria!"

I ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. If I wasn't going to leave the house before, I was definitely leaving now. That man had some nerve treating me like a child. I had enough of it and tonight was my first step of showing it.

Once again I locked myself in my bedroom until he left the house. I jumped in the shower and then got myself ready to go see Mark. I picked out a loose red top that hung off my left shoulder and showed a little of my waist. I then slid into a pair of light blue jeans and some black flats before putting a gold chain around my neck. I straightened my hair and let it fall over my covered shoulder and then put on a little make-up. When I was done, I took a picture of myself and sent it to Mark with the message, "I'm ready," underneath it.

He answered quickly, "Ok, I'll pick you up at the park."

I smiled and replied, "Alright," before picking up my purse and heading out the door. I chose to go through the back door since it was the easiest way in and out of the house plus Dave would never hear me come in if I were to be late.

I was a little paranoid walking down the streets alone. All I could think about was the night I got kidnapped from the gym. I didn't even hear the guy come up behind me that night. I wasn't far from my car when he walked up behind me and grabbed me. His hand covered my mouth and all I remembered was passing out while being dragged away from my car.

I stopped walking and pulled out my cell phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I saw Mark's number.

"Hey there," he said when he picked up.

"Hey…where are you right now?" I asked, trying not to sound scared.

He chuckled, "On my way to get you of course."

"Oh, well do you mind picking me up near my house? I'm a little scared." I admitted.

"Yeah I can do that, actually I think I already see you." He said.

I looked up the road and saw a beautiful black trunk coming towards me. I smiled when I saw his face behind the driver's seat. We hung up our phones at the same time before he pulled over. I was slightly confused when he hopped out the truck and walked over to my side. He must have noticed the look on my face because he stopped in front of me and said, "I always open the door for the ladies."

I nodded as he turned around and gladly opened my door for me. I was hesitant to get in the truck at first but then I remembered how rude my uncle was being towards me. I knew that this was my chance to finally strike out on my own. I hopped in the truck and he shut the door for me. I put on my seatbelt and watched as he walked to his side and got in the truck.

"You ready?" he asked as he shut his door and put on his seatbelt.

I nodded, "Yep."

He nodded and started up the truck. We headed downtown and then got on the highway, heading towards the airport. I got a little nervous wondering where he was taking me…and why.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You cold?" Mark asked once we were on the highway.

I shook my head and leaned my head against my fist. "So where are we going?"

He glanced over at me and raised his eyebrow, "You don't look excited to be out of the house."

I lifted my head, "Oh sorry…I usually sit like that when I'm with my uncle."

He nodded, "I figured. He seems like a real jerk when it comes to you."

I folded my arms and crossed my legs, "He's just trying to protect me but his protection alarm has risen since five years ago."

"What happened five years ago, if you don't mind me asking?" he said.

I shifted in my seat and looked out the window, remembering that terrible week of my life.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Aria," he said.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to tell you…it's just-"

"-Hard to talk about?" he said before I could finish.

I smirked a little, "Yes…how did you know what I was going to say?"

He sighed, "Well I went through a situation a long time ago and it still hurts to talk about to anyone, so I know how you feel."

I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn with wonder, "Wow."

"What?" he asked, sounding interested in what I had to say.

"I never thought I'd meet someone who could understand me so fast."

He licked his lips, "Well stick around kiddo, there's more to me than what meets the eye."

"I'm sure there is." I said giving him my best eye.

He glanced at me for a few seconds and then turned his eyes back to the road. "Be careful Aria, I'm highly attracted to facial expressions like that."

"Well stick around…there's more to _me_ than what meets the eye as well." I said.

He raised his eyebrow, "Using my words…I like that."

I giggled and fell silent as he took the exit off into the next town. I looked around at various places still wondering exactly where he was taking me. I finally got my answer when he drove about a mile outside of the town and stopped at the prettiest looking ranch I had ever seen. I sat up straight in my seat as he pressed a button on his rearview mirror. It opened up the front gate, giving us the go ahead to drive up.

"What is this place?" I asked as I looked around.

He smirked and glanced at me, "My home away from home. I normally only come here when the WWE is in town and I don't feel like staying in a hotel."

I smiled at him, "It's beautiful…where do you really live?"

"Houston, Texas." He said, "But I've been staying here for awhile just to get away for awhile."

I nodded wondering what made him want to get away from his home. Maybe his job was stressing him out or maybe he was ready for a change. I didn't know, but something in me wanted to find out…and maybe even learn more about him.

When he parked the truck, I unbuckled my seatbelt and went to get out the truck. Mark reached over and gently grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand and then at his face for an explanation. He smiled at me and then cleared his throat.

"I'll get the door. I told you, I get the door for the ladies." He said before getting out of the truck. I looked at him in amazement, finding it hard to believe that guys like him actually existed.

When he opened the door, he reached for my hand and gladly helped me from the truck.

"Thank you," I said once I was out.

He shut my door and took my hand again, "You're welcome, now come on. I'm cooking dinner."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "You cook dinner?"

"Oh definitely," he said. "I believe that the men should do the cooking until they marry the woman…and in this case, that's you."

I stopped walking for a moment and glared at him, "Mark we just met. How would you know if I was going to be your wife already?"

He smirked, "Trust me sweetie, I know a lot of things you wouldn't expect…now come on inside."

"Demanding aren't you?" I asked as we walked up onto the porch.

He shrugged, "I guess you can say that."

I laughed a little while he pulled out his house key and opened the door. The lights to his house popped on as soon as we stepped into the house. I absolutely loved the flow of his place. It had red oak floors that were evenly polished, crème colored walls at every turn, and a few posters of Mark as the Undertaker hanging on different walls.

"Make yourself comfortable." He whispered in my ear before heading down a hallway. I smiled at him and then began walking around to see more of the house. I ended up finding one room that had many pictures in it, including one with him and some woman.

"Wow…" I said as I walked up to one of the posters for a closer look. He was standing in complete darkness with his black cowboy hat on and his long trench coat opened up revealing that strong chest and that sexy tattoo across his belly. I had to admit, he was an intimidating man…but I wasn't about to back down for nothing.

I then glanced at another poster and nearly dropped my purse. It was a picture of him and…my uncle…they were looking at each other like mortal enemies fighting for the highest prize in the company.

I shook my head and looked around for Mark. I found him in the kitchen pulling out some ground beef and spaghetti sauce.

"Um Mark?"

"What's up?"

I sighed and put my purse on the counter, "You have a picture in there of my uncle…how did you get it?"

He chuckled and pulled out a box of spaghetti noodles. "Just like all the other wrestlers, we had it taken when we were about to face each other…certainly your uncle has told you that?"

I bit my bottom lip and folded my arms, "Actually he didn't….The only thing he's ever told me about was his MMA career."

He chuckled, "Well then you better have a seat little lady, because you're in for hell of a story."

I stared at him for a moment before walking over to the table and taking a seat. At this point I was all ears for this man.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Now before I tell you this, I need to be sure you won't tell your uncle where you heard all of this. I don't want to get you into trouble for being around me."

I giggled, "Oh please. The last time I checked you already are risking me getting into trouble by inviting me out of my house tonight."

He laughed and began mashing up the ground beef in the skillet. "You're right about that, but seriously…if you ever find the courage to confront him about this, don't tell him where you heard it."

"Ok." I said as I tossed my hair behind my bare shoulder. He looked at me for a second as if that motion turned him on.

"Alright then, your uncle used to be a WWE superstar." He started. "He debuted back in 2002 and he was pretty much a force to be reckoned with."

"When did you become acquainted with him?" I asked as I leaned back in my seat and crossed my legs.

"I'd say around 6 years ago. He and I had quite a rivalry up until November of that year." He said.

"Was it ever settled?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Not exactly. You see we were supposed to have one more match but he ended up quitting the night before the match."

"Was that in the same year?" I wondered.

He shook his head, "No that was in the beginning of 2007."

I looked away from him wondering if he knew more about me than he was letting on. "Who was the champion at that time?"

"He was. The title was vacated and I became the new champion shortly after." He said as he poured some noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Did it upset you that he quit?"

He laughed, "Not really but it did upset a few guys who never had a chance to face him for the title. There were a lot of guys lined up to face him including my brother Kane."

I got the chills when he said Kane's name. I remembered him back when I watched Raw as a child and man was he creepy.

"So…did my uncle ever mention why he left?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow at me and then sat down his spoon. "You've got an awful amount of questions little girl."

I sighed, "I'm sorry it's just, if your story is true, that would mean I lived with him for four years without ever knowing he was in the WWE. How could I have missed that?"

He shrugged, "You were younger then Aria. It's easy to hide things from younger people."

I shook my head, "I don't understand why he would hide things from me like that."

"Maybe he was trying to protect you." He said as he turned around and grabbed a huge wine bottle from the cabinet. He also grabbed two wine glasses and then walked over to me.

"From what though? I mean it's not like any of that stuff was real." I said.

He smirked and sat the wine glasses down on the table. He then popped open the wine bottle and poured the burgundy colored fluid into each glass.

"Mark? Are you listening?" I asked. "What on Earth would I need protection from?"

He sighed and then slid the glass of wine to me. "I'll tell you more later…for now let's talk about something else."

I shook my head, "No. You started this now finish it."

He folded his arms, "Persuade me."

I chuckled and stood to my feet, "As you said earlier, I hit better than my uncle."

He stepped a little closer to me and gently caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "As I said…persuade me."

I narrowed my eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Nice…I love a woman with an attitude!" he yelled after me.

"Kiss my ass!" I yelled back.

He chuckled, "Ooo…which cheek lovely."

"Ugh!" I growled as I walked toward the living room. I couldn't believe this man was really acting like this towards me….then again…it didn't really surprise me either.

I was going to sit down on the couch at first but then I saw a huge glass sliding door to my left. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was coming and then walked over to it. I opened the door and stepped outside, gasping when two big dogs ran up to me. I was so sure Iw as going to get mauled by them, but they simply walked up to me and sniffed my legs.

I let out a sigh of relief remembering that dogs needed to sniff people in order to become familiar with them. When I saw it was safe, I walked up to the large pool and kicked off my shoes. I rolled up my jeans and then sat down on the side of the pool, letting my feet sink into the lukewarm water.

The two dogs sat on either side of me, both of them licking me in the face at the same time. "Oh, well hello to you too." I said before giving them both a pat on the head. "You two sure are big…I'm thinking maybe a year old on you and maybe two for you."

They both panted as I rubbed their backs, getting very comfortable with them.

"You know, your daddy is being a jerk to me. Maybe you two can straighten him out for me." I told them.

"Not likely."

I gasped and turned around as Mark stepped out of the house. He had our wine glasses in his hand and a smug look on his face that made me want to slap him. His dogs left my side and circled him before coming back to me. He looked at me as I played with them and they licked me in my face.

"interesting…they never play with anyone I bring over here."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Excuse me? So you have other women in your life?"

He chuckled, "I already told you I'm marrying you."

"Well I haven't agreed to it yet-"

"-Nor have you said no yet…" he said as he handed me the wine glass.

I glared at him evilly as I took the glass. "I just love how you think you know the future. How many women did you tell this to?"

"None. Just you." He said before taking a swig of his wine. "The food is almost done so you might want to come back inside."

He didn't wait for me to move before turning to go back into the house. I honestly had no idea what I was thinking coming out with this man nor did I believe I would do it again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After dinner, I made Mark take me home where I spent the rest of the night thinking about what he told me. I wasn't too sure if I should believe this man just yet, but something in me told me that he didn't have much of a reason to lie. I changed into my nightclothes and got on my computer for awhile.

"Yes…this is exactly what I needed to be doing tonight." I said to myself as I opened up my online schooling. I figured this would be easier to do at night that way I wouldn't have to get up early in the morning.

I did my best to avoid Mark over that next week or so. He would always walk up to my desk at the gym and say hello, but I acted like I didn't care to speak to him. No wonder my uncle didn't want me around the man, he was annoying as hell. Still…I found it incredibly hard to avoid watching him during his workout sessions. His body was absolutely perfect and the badass tattoos only made it that much better.

As for my uncle, I still didn't speak to him much, although I did notice that he was starting to leave me in the house alone a whole lot lately. Normally I had to go everywhere he went but now…he was somewhat changing. I figured that maybe some of my words finally sunk into his head and he was starting to lighten up a bit…boy was I wrong.

Two weeks later, Mark stopped showing up at the gym. I didn't really notice at first until I checked his time sheet on the computer. He hadn't been there for nearly a week which led me to believe that he was probably heading back home. Good. That man was a real pain in my ass and I needed a break from him. One day I went home with Dave and went up to my room for a nap. I wasn't sure how long I slept until I woke up in complete darkness.

"Damn," I whispered when I glanced at the clock. It read 11:53pm which meant I missed dinner. I guess it was a good thing I was off the next day. I was going to be up all night at that point.

I stretched out my arms and turned on my lamp before getting out of bed for a shower. The house was real quiet when I walked out into the hallway to go to the bathroom. I raised my eyebrow and went into my room to check my calendar.

"hmmm, he doesn't have a match tonight." I said before shrugging it off and heading for the bathroom. I figured maybe he was in his bedroom catching some shut eye since I wasn't up all day.

After my shower I put on some pink shorts and a white beater before heading downstairs to make myself a little snack. While I was in the kitchen, I heard a noise coming from down the hall. It sounded like a TV going or something. I sighed and closed the refrigerator wondering why he would be up watching TV this late.

When I got closer to the room I realized it was coming from a room I was never allowed to go into. I also realized that the noise was my uncle talking to someone on the phone in a real low tone of voice. I stopped walking and began tip toeing down the hall until I reached my destination. Slowly I peeked around the corner and saw my uncle sitting at a desk looking at something on his laptop.

"I have no idea who she was going to see man…all I know is that she won't be leaving this house again when I'm not here….what? No she's only left once in the past two weeks. I've been checking these cameras every night just to be sure."

I looked at him in disbelief. No wonder he was leaving me home all alone lately. He wanted to see if I would leave when he wasn't home. I wanted to walk in and crash his little party but I chose to stand there and listen a little more.

"No one is going to hurt or have her not ever…if anyone's going to do that it'll be me. What man? Look I told you…she's not my niece my blood…my parents adopted her mother so if I wanted her I could have her."

I felt my heart pounding through my chest at that point. What in the hell was he talking about?

"Man you have no idea what I could do to her…I'd make her feel so good, she'd be feeling it for days on end."

I shook my head and turned around to walk away. I couldn't believe the things I had just heard. I was praying that he was just severely drunk or something, but his voice sounded too…too…rational. I slowly made my way back to the kitchen and cut myself up a piece of fruit. I then headed back up to my room, where I locked myself in for the night. I was terrified to be in that house with him. Oh why did those punks have to kidnap me all those years ago!

I pulled my legs up to my body and wrapped my arms around them. All I wanted was for someone to keep me safe, because at this point, my uncle was my greatest enemy…

**Readers: **This might be updated again tonight so leave me some great reviews =)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Good morning Aria." Ric said that following morning.

He was at our house when I got up that following morning and came downstairs. I had changed into some sweat pants and put on a pink jacket to cover myself up. Man I hated feeling uncomfortable in my own house…then again it wasn't really my house.

"Hey Ric." I said before heading into the kitchen.

"Uh no hug today honey?" he asked.

I sighed and turned around, "Sorry, I'm not feeling too well…how are you?"

"Oh you know me, I'm always doing great when I see that smiling face of yours." He said.

I nodded slowly, "Well that's good I suppose. Um, where's my uncle?"

"Oh he's up in his room getting ready for his weigh in over in Pennsylvania." He said. "We're leaving here shortly."

I nodded and glanced up the steps before taking a few steps into the room. "Oh…can I ask you something Ric?"

"Sure go ahead," he said as he sat up in his chair.

I looked back at the steps and then looked at him, "Did you talk to him late last night?"

He shook his head, "Oh no honey, I'm normally in bed by 7…why?"

I looked away for a moment and then decided to drop the subject. "Nevermind…it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

I nodded, "Yea I know…but I can't talk to you right this second."

He sighed, "Ok well if you really need to talk…you know you can call me."

"Ok, I'll remember that." I said with a smile. "So how long are you guys going to be gone? I was thinking about opening up the gym today since I have nothing to do."

"We'll be gone for two days or so." He said. "Your uncle has a fight there the day after the weigh-in."

"Oh…ok then."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "Yes I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright then." He said.

The both of us fell silent when my uncle's footsteps sounded above our heads. I dropped my gaze and went over to our couch to sit down. When he came down the steps I tried not to look in his direction. He walked into the room and sat his bags down, greeting Ric before walking over behind the couch. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head making me feel even more awkward than I did before.

"Good morning sweetie," he said. "I'm getting ready to go."

I nodded, "Oh, alright…"

He looked back at me, "Are you ok?"

I glanced in his direction, not lifting my eyes to meet his gaze, "I just don't feel that well."

"Oh…well maybe I should stay home and take care of you."

I shook my head, "No I'm ok. It's just a little stomach bug."

He nodded and then picked up his bags, "Well I'll call you when I make it to Pennsylvania ok? Remember don't go anywhere…I don't want anything to happen to you."

I sighed, "I'm going to have to leave the house, I work remember?"

Ric smiled, "She's right man. Just leave this girl alone. Let her breathe every once in awhile."

Dave glared at Ric, "The last time I checked she was my niece and my responsibility."

"Yes but she's also a grown ass woman Dave. Lighten up for these few days and you'll see she'll be right here when you get home."

He glanced at me, "Alright…but come home at a decent hour. Don't let me find out you were out all night long."

I rolled my eyes, "You haven't allowed me to make many friends so you don't have anything to worry about."

He took a deep breath to control himself and then turned and left the house. Ric looked back at me and winked before following him. I got up and went to the window to watch him leave. I was planning on finding those security cameras and turning them off so he wouldn't be able to watch me.

I dashed upstairs and thoroughly checked my bedroom for cameras. I looked in the corners of the curtains, my bed posts, and even my mirror. I sighed with relief when I didn't find any at first but when I checked my closet, I saw a little red flashing light in the far right corner. I gritted my teeth and decided to block the camera by piling my shoeboxes up in front of it. Once that was taken care of I went around the rest of the house and carefully disposed of the cameras in an orderly fashion. Once I was satisfied, I got dressed and decided to open up the gym for the day. I decided to wear a short blue jean skirt with a sexy v-neck top.

I curled my hair and put on some make-up before grabbing my purse and heading for the garage. I set the alarm on the house before leaving, making sure to at least follow one rule…

I rode downtown to the gym singing songs to myself and enjoying this time away from my uncle. When I got there, I walked up to the front door and punched in the code to open the door. I walked inside and turned on all the lights, only to see a huge bouquet of roses waiting on the front desk for me.

I smiled a little wondering how anyone could have gotten in there without me knowing. Slowly I walked up to them and checked the card. They were indeed addressed to me but from who?

I picked them up and walked around the counter to my desk. I sat the flowers down and then took a seat in front of the computer. As soon as I hit the button to turn it on, I heard a voice from the locker room area.

"I hope you like the flowers…"

I glanced up over the counter and saw Mark leaning against the door frame. He was dressed in some black jeans and a tight white shirt that hugged every curve of his muscles. I couldn't fight my smile as he approached the desk.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

He scratched his head and then pointed towards the basement. "Your uncle doesn't lock his basement doors too often."

I giggled, "Oh…well the flowers are a nice touch but…I still want to know more about my uncle's past."

He nodded, "And I still want you to persuade me."

I glared at him with a smirk and then sighed. "How about we do a private session today…just me and you?"

He raised his eyebrow, "I like how that sounds..."

I handed him the keys to lock the front door while I shut down the computer. I then got up and had him follow me to the locker room that no one really used. I was a little shocked to see candles lit and a table set up with nice hot food waiting on the table. I turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"Dinner and candle light in my uncle's gym…I think I'm being spoiled." I said.

He smiled and closed the door. "Women with an attitude like yours must be spoiled…it helps keep you in line."

I wanted to smack him, but something about how he said it sort of turned me on. He took my hand and led me to a chair, graciously pulling it out for me. I took my seat and he pushed me up to the table before sitting down adjacent to me.

"So, Aria…I hear your uncle is out of town." He said.

I nodded, "Yes he is, thank God. I really can't stand to be around him much longer."

He nodded and started helping me fill my plate with golden chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and hot gravy. I couldn't help but to start eating since I had skipped out on breakfast that morning. The food tasted absolutely delicious…almost as delicious as he looked.

"What's going on with you and him? I thought you two were pretty tight? Like Bonnie and Clyde…"

I giggled, "It was that way at one point…"

He took a bite of his food while I reminisced about my uncle and I. "My mom was real young when she had me…he taught me how to ride a bike and how to write. Now…I'm sorry."

I put down my fork and picked up my napkin as the tears I had been holding back began to pour from my eyes.

"Hey it's alright Aria…I told you before you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

I shook my head and wiped my eyes, "But I do need to talk to someone Mark…and right now you're the only one I can trust."

He nodded, "What's going on Aria."

I sighed and then smiled at him, "I'll tell you…if you persuade me."

He chuckled and then licked his lips, "oh I have no problem doing that."

I giggled as he leaned over to me gently pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on the back of his head as his tongue traced my bottom lip. I hesitated at first but then realized how free and open Mark made me feel. I opened my eyes for a second and he opened his. We locked eyes for a moment before he brought his lips back to mine. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue have complete access. I felt myself getting up from my seat, not realizing that he was actually pulling me up with him.

His hands traveled down my waist until he reached my thighs. As we continued to kiss, he slid his hands up my skirt and tugged my pink thong off. It gently slid down my legs and hit the floor. His hands cupped my head while my hands worked their magic on his belt buckle and zipper. I stepped out of my thong as he backed me up until I hit one of the lockers. I wrapped my arms around his neck just before his pants dropped to the floor. I gasped a little when I felt his penis hit my leg, but that was cut short by small moans of pleasure. He was working his tongue on my neck and gently nibbling on my skin. I could feel my pussy growing wetter with anticipation and even more so when I reached down and grasped his penis. My God…he was so big and I was so ready for him to put it inside of me.

The heat between us was already intense so when he picked me up and slowly lowered me onto his penis, I leaned my head back and released a cry of pleasure. I squeezed my legs around his waist and held on tight as his dick kept sliding inside of me. He pressed his cheek against mine and moaned deeply.

"Damn you're so tight Aria…I'm going to make you mine." He said before slowly beginning to work himself inside of me.

I moaned softly at first, closing my eyes as he made love to me. He kept it slow, trying to drag out our climaxes, but I just couldn't stand the teasing. I unwrapped myself from him and made him lay down on the bench. As soon as he got down, I straddled him, placing my feet on the ground on either side of him. I then bent over him and began bouncing my body up and down on his dick. He grabbed my hips and moaned as the intensity of our sex increased. I found myself basically yelling his name so loud that it could have been heard all over the gym. A few short moments later, we climaxed together and I laid on top of him, completely exhausted.

"Wow…I never thought this would happen here." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

I sighed with a smile, "Yea me neither…" He wrapped his arms around me, "You know…after today, you're mine whenever I can get you right?"

I giggled and looked up at him, "That won't be a problem, trust me."

We shared one more kiss before getting up and cleaning up the room. I went to bed that night with nothing on my mind, but that very hot moment with Mark.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey uncle Dave," I said as I answered the phone that next morning.

"Uh, hello Aria, I was just calling to check on you." He said.

I yawned and sat up in bed, "Oh I'm alright just waking up."

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" he asked in a very sincere voice.

I yawned again and kicked my blankets off of my legs, "No you didn't. I was waking up before you called."

"Oh alright then…hey Aria…I wanted to apologize to you." He said.

"For what?" I asked before getting up out of bed.

He sighed, "You know, for treating you like a child. I know you aren't a child anymore and it's not fair for me to keep treating you like one."

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as memories of the previous day crept into my mind. My body quivered as I thought about Mark and the way he made my body feel. If anyone knew how to treat me like a grown woman, it was definitely him.

"It's alright really…" I said. "I know you're just trying to keep me safe."

He sighed, "I was…but just to prove that I'm truly sorry, I want you to go in my room and look in my top drawer."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Of course right now." He said with a chuckle.

I really didn't want to go anywhere near my uncle's room but I was sort of curious to know exactly what he wanted me to see. I walked out into the hallway and looked both ways for any sign of him being home. I then turned to my left and walked down the hall until I came to my uncle's door.

"You get there yet?" he asked anxiously.

"Yea I'm going in your room now." I said as I opened the door and stepped into his room. "I'm opening your drawer now."

"Ok look under my socks and you should see a small envelope and a small velvet box."

I looked under his jeans and indeed there was a small envelope about the size of my palm laying there. Next to it was a small blue velvet box that I knew was from a jewelry store.

"Ok I see them." I said.

"Open the envelope." He said.

I sighed and placed my phone against my shoulder and pressed it to me ear. I took a deep breath and opened the small package. I then turned it over and a key fell into my hand.

"What's this to?" I asked.

"Your new apartment." He said

I gasped and squeezed the key in my hand. "Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"I sure am, you can move out before I even get home." He said.

I laughed as I looked at the key, "Wow…thanks so much Dave."

"Hold on a second…now I'm giving you something, but I want something in return." He said.

I fell silent hoping he wasn't going to ask me for something extremely crazy. I glanced at the velvet box and the pieces quickly fell into place. I picked it up and slowly opened it up. Inside I saw a silver ring that had a blue topaz in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds.

"I'm guessing by your silence…you opened the box." He said.

I shook my head, "Dave…what is this?"

"I think you know exactly what it is baby girl." He said deviously. "Me and you, together…"

"But we can't be together…I'm your family!" I yelled as I began to tremble.

He started laughing, "You can drop the act Aria, I know you heard my phone conversation that night…or did you not notice yourself in the camera?"

I thought back to that night and remembered that he was watching computer monitors. How could I be so stupid! There was definitely a camera in that hallway and I never even noticed it.

"Dave…I don't know about this." I said. "I'm not ready for marriage."

He laughed, "I figured you'd say that, but you don't have to be scared."

I felt tears rising in my eyes, "Dave you don't understand…I don't want to marry you. I look at you like my family."

"Well me being your husband is like being your family." He said.

I rolled my eyes and shut the box. "Since we're being honest here…when were you going to tell me that you used to wrestle with the WWE?"

He fell silent, "Who told you about that?"

"I looked it up…" I snapped as I turned and left his room. "How could you lie to me all these years and expect me to marry you?"

He chuckled, "What does my past have to do with our future huh?"

"Dave please don't make me do this…" I said trying to fight back tears.

"We'll talk more when I get home but I want you home until you tell me that you'll marry me." He said with amusement in his voice.

I shook my head, "Are you telling me I can't move out until I agree to marry you?"

"You got it sweet cheeks. If I don't get what I want…then you don't either."

I sniffled and hung up my phone. I needed to get out of this place and going to that apartment was out of the question. I finally decided that now was the time to tell Mark everything he needed to know. I got myself dressed and packed a few things before leaving the house. I called Mark and had him pick me up instead of me taking one of my uncle's cars.

Upon seeing him, a new smile formed on my face. He leaned over and kissed me softly once I was in the truck.

"You alright?" he asked.

I sighed, "With what happened yesterday? Yes…but this morning…no."

He nodded and headed out towards his house. I decided to wait until we got there to tell him about the things my uncle had been up to.

"Wait a damn minute…he's not really your uncle and he thinks he can marry you because of it?"

I nodded and curled up on his couch. "Yeah…I don't know what to do about it Mark."

He sighed and took a seat next to me. "Tell him you have a man,"

I bit my bottom lip and sighed, "He'll just make me break up with you though…"

He smirked, "Ok…but that doesn't mean you have to stop seeing me."

"Mark I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, remember? If he knew about what we did I'd be a dead woman."

He sighed and then rubbed my thigh, "And if he knew more about me…I'd be a dead man."

I looked at him a little confused. "What do you mean?"

I watched him closely for a change in his attitude. His face went blank for a moment before he looked over at me. "Aria…were you kidnapped about five years ago?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Yeah…yeah I was, why?"

He sighed and covered his face, "Oh shit…Aria I've got to tell you something but you've got to promise that you'll hear me out first."

I adjusted myself on the couch and then prepared myself to listen carefully to his words. "Go on."

He turned towards me, looking me dead in my face with a serious glare. "I didn't tell you everything about your uncle. Right before he quit he wasn't just supposed to have a match with me, he owed my brother a match as well. He promised us both that we'd get a shot at his title so the GM at the time scheduled us for a triple threat match."

"But my uncle quit before going through with the match." I said.

He nodded, "Right, but just before he quit, he wrote Kane a letter telling him that he didn't need to face a monster like him and that instead of having a match he'd give him something better...money. The next morning we caught wind that he quit."

I shook my head, "I still don't understand why he quit."

"Because my brother…and I…kidnapped you the very same day we got the letters." He told me.

My heart nearly dropped hearing those words. "Y-You what?"

He sighed, "Aria wait, you said you'd hear me out…"

I blinked several times before getting up and leaving the room. He followed quickly behind me trying to stop me anyway he could. I ran to the kitchen and pulled out a knife as tears ran down my face.

"How could you do that to me! You knew who I was this entire time didn't you!" I screamed.

"Aria…"

"Didn't you!"

He sighed, "Not until I realized that Dave was your uncle…look put down the knife Aria."

"No way! You've been using me this whole time haven't you? I gave you my heart and my body!"

"I know…and I love you for that." He said softly.

I felt my body betraying me as my hand shook with the knife in it.

"Aria…when I grabbed you in the parking lot that night I was told to hand you over to Kane and that was it. Later on I found out that Kane was tormenting you until Dave came out of retirement to face him. I crept into the house after calling the police and I wrapped you up in a blanket. Your skin was so cold…and fragile. At first I thought he had killed you."

I sniffled and dropped the knife. "So…you kidnapped me and saved me at the same time."

He nodded and slowly came up to me. "Yes I did…and I'm so sorry it took me this long to tell you."

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "It's ok…at least now I know who saved my life…"

He smiled and gently tilted my head back in his hands. "And you know who's going to help make it better too."

My mouth trembled as he brought his lips down to mine, kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes and fresh tears fell from them. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me up to his bedroom. When we got there, he kicked the door shut and then took me to the bed. Roughly he dropped me on the bed and began pulling my clothes off of my body. I moaned and giggled at the sound of my clothes being ripped from me. Man I had a problem…

I grabbed his shirt and tore it down the front of his body. He slipped what was left of it off before reaching for his pants and pulling them from his body. I spread my legs nice and wide for him as he climbed on top of me, pinning my hands on either side of my head. He kissed me so rough that I felt my lips swelling as he moved down to my neck. A moment later, his dick slid inside of me, making me arch my back for more.

"_Oh Mark," _I said as he pushed himself in and out of my body. "_You're so incredible,"_

He kissed me again and then whispered, "And you're beautiful…"

I giggled before he started picking up his pace. He released my hands and I wrapped them around his body, pressing my head against him while he pounded my insides. I swear I could feel him in my belly at that point. He was driving me completely crazy. Soon the headboard began hitting the wall, matching my loud cries of pleasure.

"_Uhhh, uhhh, Oh yea Mark..right there baby…" _I said as my climax started to build.

"Yeah you like this shit don't you girl?" he whispered in my ear.

"_Oh yea daddy…" _I moaned. He leaned down and kissed me before turning me onto my belly. I let him position me in a perfect spot, before he plunged back inside of me. He pressed his weight onto my back and screwed my little brains out. The sound of his ball smacking against my dripping pussy and the headboard hitting the wall was enough to drive me wild.

"_Oh God! Mark! Mark! MARK!" _I screamed as tears fell from my eyes.

Mark groaned and slammed into me once more before nearly collapsing on my back. Once we caught our breath, he got us under his warm blankets and sheets and held me tight in his arms.

"I won't let Dave take you away from me Aria…I love you." He told me.

I smiled, "And I love you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was so exhausted from the all the love making that I ended up sleeping over Mark's house that day. It felt so nice to be in the arms of a man who loved me more than anything and would do pretty much anything for me. I was deeply concerned about my uncle finding out about us though…I didn't want to see Mark get hurt just for loving me.

The next morning, we got up and shared a romantic shower together. I loved the way he catered to me and my body. The man definitely had skills that no other man could possibly have. When that was over, we went into the kitchen for breakfast. He cooked some delicious ham and cheese omelets with home fries and a glass of orange juice.

"So, can I officially call you my woman?" he asked.

I giggled and raked my hand through my hair, "Well you've already marked me up on my neck and thighs…so what do you think?"

He laughed, "Hey, your body was asking for it toots."

"And you delivered…" I said with a wink.

He shook his head and took a bite of his food. I looked around the kitchen and caught sight of the microwave. I gasped when I realized the clock on it said 11:30am.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late to work!" I said as I got up.

Mark laughed and reached for my arm, "Aria sit down. You're not going to be late."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "Are you kidding me? I was supposed to be there at 12!"

"You're not going to work Aria." He said as he kept eating his food.

I put my hands on my hips, "Uh for your information I have to go to work. Did you forget that I'm in school and pay for my own classes?"

He finished chewing his food and then sat his fork down. "I know that."

"Well then get me back home silly." I said as I went to turn around.

"Aria you aren't going home either…in fact you're not going anywhere that involves being around your uncle." He said as he stood up from the table.

I blinked at him and then folded my arms. "Mark what are you saying? That man practically helps keep a roof over my head."

"And he's forcing you to marry him against your will…I don't share my woman with anyone and I won't start today."

I sighed, "Ok so what do you suppose we do about it?"

He smirked, "You run away with me."

My eyes widened, "W-what?"

"You heard me. Come live with me in Texas." He said as he rubbed my shoulders.

I chuckled, "Oh shit Mark, my uncle would kill us."

"Look at this face Aria…do you really think I'm going to let your uncle put his hands on you or me?"

I giggled knowing he was right. He and my uncle had had plenty of battles in his day so taking him on now would be no different.

"I have a good job already, I'll put you in a better school so you can finish becoming a vet, and then…we'll get married if you want." He said. "Just come with me because if you don't…I'll just take you anyway. The plane leaves in about 2 hours."

I smiled and raked my hand through my hair. I knew this was my one and only chance at getting away from my uncle…I just feared what could happen if he were to find out. I shook off the negative thoughts and then stepped up and kissed his lips.

"Let's go." I said.

He smiled and scooped me up into his arms, both of us excited about this new turn of events. I helped him pack his stuff up, including putting his big dogs in their cages for the flight. We then drove to my uncle's house and quickly packed all of my things and loaded them in the truck. I couldn't believe I was really about to do this, but I needed to. If I didn't get out of there fast, my uncle was sure to ruin my life mentally, physically, and emotionally.

On our way to the airport, we held each other's hands and smiled. We both knew that this was going to be the start of something good, or even the start to a war….


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I said once we were on the plane heading for Houston. "I mean I actually went in my house, packed my bags, and left…"

"Yes you did," Mark said as he took my hand into his. "And you're a strong woman for that."

I smiled at him, "You really think so?"

"Of course," he said before leaning over and kissing me.

"What do you think will happen once my uncle realizes I'm gone?" I asked.

He sighed, "Obviously he'll be pissed off, but I doubt he'll know where you went. I plan to make a few trips back to his gym a few times just to cover your tracks."

I smiled loving that he was able to think that far ahead. "What about me being in school? He won't be able to find me will he?"

"No, I plan on hiring someone to come out and give you personal lessons on becoming a vet. Don't worry you won't be confined to the house like your uncle wanted."

I nodded and laid my head against his arm. I was feeling so tired suddenly and wanted nothing more than to sleep. I yawned and stretched my arms out in front of me. Mark smirked and adjusted himself so I could lay my head across his lap. I opened up my blanket and covered my body up before resting my head on his lap. Within seconds I was out like a light. It felt real nice to be with Mark and not feel like I was in danger. I felt as though there was a smile on my face as I slept the entire flight to Houston.

When we got off the plane, I looked around at the area with a huge smile on my face. There were so many tall buildings and the sky had a burning orange color that made me feel right at home. Mark came up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders. He took a deep breath and then kissed me on my cheek.

"We're almost home, follow me." He said before stepping beside me and taking my hand. I followed him into the airport where we got our bags. We then headed to the parking lot where he kept his big grey pickup truck. He tossed all of our stuff in the trunk, put the dogs in the bacseat, and then helped me into the passenger seat of the truck. When he closed the door, I put on my seatbelt and watched as he walked around the truck and got into the driver's seat.

I couldn't contain my excitement as he started up the truck and drove us through downtown Houston. I looked around at all the buildings, amazed at how high they were. I felt like a little child who was seeing something brand new for the first time.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at him with a big smile, "It's exactly where I saw myself at this point in my life."

He nodded, "Good."

We drove for another ten minutes before leaving the big part of the city. There were plenty of houses and ranches on the outskirts of Houston and each of them looked fit for a celebrity. When we finally reached his house, I found myself in awe. It was much bigger than his "getaway" home with plenty of space on the outside and the inside.

I couldn't help but run around the place, getting a feel for what my new life was going to be like. I loved everything about the place, but the master bedroom was definitely my favorite. The carpet was soft as cotton and as red as a rose. My eyes traveled over the room, landing on the King sized bed with canopy curtains tied to the bed posts. There was a huge glass sliding door leading out to a patio across the room and a bathroom next to that. I smiled before walking over to the door and opening it up. The wind blew in gently, blowing the curtains like waves. I smirked as I took down my hair and then stripped out of my clothes. I then untied the curtains around the bedposts, letting them envelope the bed itself. I slid into the bed and laid in the middle of it waiting for Mark to find me.

My body quivered as I listened for his footsteps to get closer.

"Aria? Where you at girl?" he yelled as he got closer and closer to the room. I bit my bottom lip and giggled so he could hear me. He walked down the hall and stepped into the room. I listened as he closed the door and then kicked off his shoes. "Something tells me you want to celebrate…."

I giggled, "Something like that…why don't you take a little peek in here?"

He chuckled and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his zipper. I rubbed my legs together, getting my wet pussy all warmed up for him. Once he was done taking off his pants and shirt, he climbed through the curtains and smiled at what he saw.

"Well damn," he said as he crawled up to me.

I laughed and then spread my legs so he could get himself positioned over me. I rubbed his strong shoulders as he lowered his head and kissed me deeply. My eyes closed just before he slid his dick deep inside of me. I gasped and arched my back against him as he began his slow yet strong thrusts. I couldn't believe how good he felt. Every time was always better than the last, giving me a whole new meaning to making love.

After our little moment, he finished moving my stuff into the house and then spent time cuddling in his personal hot tub. Things seemed to move pretty smoothly from that point on. I started school about a week after being there, Mark made a trip or two back to my hometown just to cover my tracks, and love seemed to keep growing between us. I felt as though nothing could stop us now…absolutely nothing.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Today's morning news opens up with plenty of sunshine in the area."

I looked over my shoulder from the kitchen, smiling at the TV that was in the next room. I had been in Houston now for six months and life seemed sweet. Mark had been back in the WWE doing his Undertaker thing, I was almost done with school, and on top of all that, we were expecting a baby in a few months.

I finished washing the dishes while listening the morning news. Mark was on his way home from his trip so I wanted everything to be nice and clean for him. I dried my hands and shut off the water before walking into the living room with my hands on my belly. Just as I entered the living room a picture of my uncle popped up on the screen.

"In other news, MMA fighter Dave Bautista has decided to retire from the MMA ring and rejoin the WWE. Dave admits that he hasn't been himself since the disappearance of his 22 year old niece, Aria Bautista, and would like to concentrate on something he loves more."

I raised my eyebrow, "So he reported me missing huh?"

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I then picked up the remote and changed the channel, not wanting to hear my uncle's fake cry for me to return home safely. We both know what he wanted and I wasn't about to give it to him. I turned on a rerun of Monday night raw and laid down on the couch. I smiled when I felt my baby moving around inside of me. I couldn't wait to have him or her in my arms. I often dreamt about that day and it always made me feel good inside. Still, I did think something about this seemed too…easy…

When Mark got home, I had just dozed off. The dogs ran up to him trying to knock him down so they could lick him in his face. Good job doing that…the man was practically a skyscraper compared to them.

"Alright guys down now," he told them as he made his way into the living room.

I kept my eyes closed since I was so tired. He walked behind the couch and bent over to kiss my cheek. I smiled and opened my eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning beautiful," he said as I turned onto my back. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed and sat up, "I'm alright. I heard my uncle's returning to the WWE."

He raised his eyebrow, "Where did you hear that?"

"On the news…why?" I asked, getting a little concerned by the look on his face.

He shook his head, "That doesn't make sense…why would he go on national TV an announce that?"

I shrugged, "Maybe he wanted us to see it. I never even knew he reported me missing."

"He did?" he asked. "Well I didn't know that either."

I chuckled, "Well you clearly did a nice job covering my tracks. I feel like he should have kicked in your door by now."

"True." He said before helping me up from the couch. "Anyways I was thinking we should go out for today, get some fresh air."

I nodded, "Ok well let me get dressed and we'll go."

He kissed me softly and then watched as I headed to our bedroom to get changed. When I was done, I grabbed my purse and went to go meet him when I heard him taking on the phone to someone.

"Look man, I don't know how you got my number, but I'm not letting you anywhere near Aria. She's mine and will always be mine….what? Man I don't care what deal you had with Dave…as far as I'm concerned I've changed the game and she's mine."

As soon as he hung up I stepped back away from the entrance to the living room trying to make sense of what I heard. What the hell did he mean by changing the game? Better yet, who was he talking to on the phone? I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"_Ok Aria, it's just Mark…he wouldn't be scheming behind your back, he loves you…" _I told myself.

"Aria? Where you at girl?" he called from the living room.

I took one last breath and then walked into the living room with a smile, "I'm coming, don't you know beauty takes time?"

He laughed and pulled me close to him. "Your born beautiful so…shouldn't take much time."

I giggled and kissed his lips before he took my hand and walked me outside. I wanted to ask him so bad about the conversation but I didn't want to put him in a bad mood. We headed out to the mall where we spent time eating lunch and holding a friendly chat about the baby. Shortly after that, his cell phone started ringing again. He picked it up and sighed, "Baby did you want to go look around the mall? I need to take this on private."

I nodded, "Ok,"

He handed me some money and sent me on my way. I began to feel real strange about this, almost as if something was happening that he was trying to protect me from. With a soft sigh I rubbed my belly and walked into a store for babies. I figured getting a few more things for the baby's room would help my nerves. I was pretty much lost in thought when someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, did you need help finding something?" the woman asked.

I smiled and then turned around to answer her, "Oh no I was just….mom?"

The woman smiled at first and then her face went blank with shock. "Aria?"

I didn't know what to say seeing her standing there in front of me after so many years. She still looked like her same slutty self, swinging her long brown hair and flashing those pretty brown eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before her eyes dropped to my belly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "And whose baby are you carrying?"

I shook my head, "It's none of your business mom."

"Well I'd like to think it is Aria. Your uncle told me you went missing, but it looks as though you simply ran away." She said.

"I did run away mom." I told her. "And I won't go back."

She blinked at me and then sighed, "Aria, Dave is worried sick about you. Why don't you just call him and tell him where you are."

"Because your brother is a lunatic mom, the man is trying to marry me for crying out loud." I said as I tried to walk away from her.

"Aria why would he do that? He promised me he would take care of you especially after that accident you were in."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What accident?"

She chuckled, "Oh come on Aria, Dave told me that day you were in the hospital was because you were in an accident."

I was shocked…I couldn't believe that he told her something so stupid like that. "Mom…I wasn't in an accident. I was just rescued from being kidnapped."

Her eyes widened, "You were kidnapped? But he never mentioned anything like that…"

I shook my head, "I've got to go mom."

"No no honey, What else hasn't he told me?" she said. "Whose baby are you carrying?"

I went to answer her but Mark came up behind me. "Mine."

She raised her eyebrow, "Mark Calaway?"

"Nice to see you too Adrian." He said.

I looked at them both, "You two know each other?"

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "Sure do…"

"She slapped me across the face when her brother brought her on the show…" Mark said with displeasure. "I wanted to plant her head into the ground."

"And I still want my brother to show you whose boss." My mother snapped. "Now why did you convince my daughter to run away with you?"

He laughed, "I didn't convince her at all, your dear brother seems to have other plans for her that she doesn't want."

"Oh please would you guys stop with this nonsense…my brother wasn't doing anything wrong."

Mark and I looked at each other, "What are you talking about mom?"

She sighed and folded her arms, "I had other reasons for handing you over to him Aria…and marrying him was one of those reasons."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Excuse me?"

"Look, I knew you wouldn't want to marry him but I didn't have any other choice. Dave told me that if I didn't agree to let you marry him he was going to put you in an orphanage."

I chuckled, "I wouldn't have been mad about that."

"Aria," she said. "I didn't want to see you in an orphanage. I wanted a good life for you and Dave was going to give you that."

"Well I don't love him mom. I love Mark. My life is fine the way it is." I said.

She glared at Mark, "I doubt that…"

He sighed heavily and took my hand, "Come on Aria, let's get you home."

My mom kept an eye on me as I turned to leave the mall. I didn't know what she was thinking but I could tell that the wheels were turning fast in that brain of hers.

When we got inside the truck, Mark quickly got us out of there.

"We have to leave this state." He said.

"Why?" I asked as the truck picked up a little speed.

He sighed and glanced at me for a moment, "Adrian is going to tell Dave where you are and when she does, he's coming for you."

I nodded and then began to think about how he was returning to the WWE. "I don't think he'll come here."

"Why not?" he asked.

I glanced out the window, "Because he knows where I am. He chose to return to the WWE for a reason…"

Mark nodded, "He wants to fight me to get you back."

"Exactly. My uncle isn't stupid Mark. He knows I've been with you the entire time."

"So why hasn't he tried to come get you?" he asked.

I smiled, "Because you basically have a strangle hold on me…and there's something else going on that you haven't told me."

He glanced at me for a moment and then sighed, "Alright…you're right but first you must promise you won't freak out. I want the baby to be healthy."

I nodded and turned myself towards him, ready to hear more about this situation.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Before you start…It better be the truth Mark. I'm tired of the lies and I'm tired of the secrets…so tell me the truth, RIGHT NOW!" I snapped as my hormones raged.

He sighed, "Alright…the letter written to Kane and I didn't say what I told you before. Your uncle asked Kane and I to kidnap you."

I gasped, "He staged my kidnapping?"

"Well it should make sense Aria, he knew your work schedule and where you'd be that night." He said as he made a turn into our neighborhood. "He staged the kidnapping because that was his way of giving Kane what he really owed him."

I closed my eyes, "Me."

"Right, I didn't want that to happen so I saved you." He said.

I nodded, "And that's why you never said anything. You didn't want my uncle to know that you were involved in my escape."

"Yes. Now I knew that you being with Dave wasn't a good idea too since he planned your kidnapping so, I waited until now and I showed up to take you away from him."

"Is that who you were talking to on the phone this morning?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No…that was Kane. He found out about you being with me and he's pissed because I won't hand you over."

I sighed heavily, "Wow…why am I so popular?"

"I don't know…but I'm in love with you Aria and I mean it." he said.

I smiled at him, loving the sincerity in his voice. I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, "I love you too Mark, but do not ever lie to me again."

"No problem." He said.

When we pulled up to the house, I instantly noticed that the front door was propped open. I tapped Mark and pointed at it, "Did you leave that open?"

"No I didn't" he said as he slowly took off his seatbelt. "Stay here, I'll go check it out."

I nodded as he got out of the truck and headed into the house. I watched him creep up the steps of the porch looking around for any sign of an intruder. When he was gone from sight, I sighed and looked around myself. I didn't see anyone in the yard so I opened my door so I could at least get some fresh air. I rubbed my belly with a smile and glanced out into the yard. All I wanted was for this madness to end so Mark and I could move on with our lives.

Just then I heard some glass breaking from inside of the house. I wanted to get up and go check on Mark, but I knew he'd be pissed if I got hurt. I kept listening carefully to all the banging and crashing wondering what was going on. I finally hopped out of the truck and went to see what was going on. When I reached the porch, I could hear Mark and someone else yelling and screaming while exchanging blows.

"Mark!" I yelled into the house.

"Stay where you are Aria!" he yelled back.

I placed my hands on my belly trying to keep myself calm. I was about to run into the house when someone grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me backwards. I tried turning myself around so I could see who it was.

"Hello there little girl," Kane said. "Long time no see,"

I gasped and tried slapping his hands but he simply laughed and started pulling me down the driveway. I screamed for help but I knew Mark was preoccupied with other things. I finally saw an opening and kicked him square in the balls. He released me and fell to his knees in pain. I wasted no time trying to run back to the house, but Kane was too smart for me. Just before I reached the porch, he picked up a rock and threw it at me. It hit me in the back of my head and I collapsed to my knees.

Kane walked up to where I was and laughed. "You know, things would be a lot easier if you didn't fight back!"

I had no time to react before he kicked me in my head, knocking me out cold. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.


	16. Chapter 15

**Readers: **This is the final chapter, but there will be a sequel =) Leave your thoughts about what part 2 of this story will be like in your reviews =) Hope you enjoyed this =)

**Chapter 15**

"_Aria…oh Aria…wake up precious." _

Pain throbbed in my head as I opened up my eyes. A dim glow was all I could see at first before I realized I was looking at a burning candle. I squinted my eyes to get them into focus before pushing myself onto my back. I groaned and reached for my forehead, feeling the terrible pain from the blow I got from Kane.

"You should lay still Aria, your skull has taken a good knock."

I glanced in the direction of the voice and saw my uncle standing in front of a full body mirror. I was slightly confused by how he was dressed, standing there fixing his black tuxedo. I wanted to push myself up, but the pain in my head was much too great to do so.

He smirked at me from the mirror after fixing his tie. "You look beautiful you know…just the way I imagined you would on our wedding day."

My eyes widened when he said those words. I hadn't even realized that I was dressed in a strapless ivory colored wedding gown that was made to look like a ball gown. I reached for the top of my head and felt a small tiara with a veil connected to it. My hair was all in curls and a small necklace was around my neck.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Where is Mark?"

He chuckled and turned around to face me, "So it's true then…you have been sleeping with him which means that child is his too right?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Dave I can explain…"

"There's no need to my dear." He said as he approached me. "I forgive you."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked and came over to me until he was right next to the bed. "Aria, I understand that I haven't treated you like the best niece in the world, and so you ran to another man who treated you like a princess."

I trembled as he slowly sat down next to me. "It wasn't like that Dave. I love Mark and he loves me, that's all."

He chuckled, "He might have loved you, but only I can give you the life you need and deserve. Besides, your mother handed you over to me so that I could marry you one day, and that day has come my dear."

I shook my head and tried to sit up but he gently pressed me back down.

"I know you're scared Aria, but believe me things are going to be much better from here on out."

"No! I want to be with Mark, he's the father of my child!" I screamed while tears filled my eyes. "I love him damn it!"

"Shh, shh, shh," he said as he gently ran his fingers on my face. "You can't be with Mark anymore sweetie. I had my little buddy Kane take care of him once he knocked you unconscious."

I felt my heart shatter at hearing him say that. "What do you mean you had him take care of him? Where is he Dave?"

He sighed and pressed his finger to my lips. "No more talk about him. You and I are getting married tonight…and once you say I do we're going to disappear forever…"

I started crying unable to contain my pain any longer, "I won't marry you…I refuse!"

"Oh? Well I've got news for you toots. If you don't say yes, I'll make sure that baby of yours either ends up in an orphanage…or dies. It's your choice."

I couldn't believe how evil this man was. For him to actually threaten my unborn child just so I would marry him took it to a whole new level for me. All I wanted to do was be in the arms of the man who deeply and truly loved me, but at that point I wasn't sure if I could even feel his spirit anymore.

"So what's it going to be? Marry me, or lose your baby…"

I cried harder and then forced myself into a sitting position. I had to wipe my eyes and get myself under control before I had a miscarriage or something. "F-fine…I'll marry you."

He smirked and then kissed my forehead, "Good girl…now that you've said yes, we can get this show on the road."

I groaned in pain as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me from the room. I tried really hard to stop crying but my hormones were completely out of control. During the entire ceremony, I kept my head down not wanting to look at my uncle who was gloating about marrying me. I didn't know what life would be like after this, but I sure hoped that it wasn't the end of Mark being in my life.


End file.
